Leki
Karoline Kamosi alias Leki ( Kinshasa , January 28 1978 ) is a hip hop -artist with a background Congolese nowadays in Belgium lives. She is the sister of Manuela ' Ya Kid K 'Kamosi."Leki" is Lingala and means "little one" or "little sister / brother '. Content [ hide ] *1 Music *2 Discography **2.1 Albums **2.2 Singles *3 Television *4 Radio Music [ Edit ] By her older sister Karoline was at the age of twelve with Technotronic (the group of Ya Kid K) in the studio to work. Manuela gave her younger sister, the artist name Leki K . The K stands for Kamosi, but was later omitted because Karoline found it too difficult to pronounce. In the end nothing came of the project right, because Karoline was actually too young for an international career. Karoline went dancing in hip hop groups, started her own group and wrote lyrics for songs. When she was sixteen, she got a record deal and recorded her debut album. Although they might give promotional appearances throughout Europe, the album was never released. Karoline early 2004 signed a contract with record label Mostiko . Under the name Leki she released her first single breakin 'out of a song about partying and socializing. The song was well received in Belgium and the Netherlands. The video for the song was in Los Angeles recorded by Abdullah Malik , who has collaborated with Jay Z , and produced by Blueyedpictures , who earlier videos produced for Red Hot Chili Peppers and Prince . On 12 July 2004 the second single, Crazy , the video clip was recorded in LA again. This time he was directed by Michael Rooney who the winning video Weapon of choice for Fatboy Slim with Christopher Walken turned. On July 26, Leki's debut album was breakin 'out from. The TMF Awards 2004 , she opened and presented themselves, she received two awards: one for Most Promising National and for Best R & B / Rap National . On November 28, 2005 Leki's second album Warrior girl out. With that she collaborated with American rapper Coolio . The singles Spread my wings , Trouble and Sitting in my car come out of this album. In 2006 Leki was one of the artists that performed at the 0110 concert. In 2007 Leki self-released the single You & I out. They also came with a new stage act for the festival season. In October, she was on stage at the TMF Awards . In 2008, the single was Over the rainbow out. This was the Flemish title track for the series Prison Break . In June 2008, her new album Multiplicity . In November, she starred in the AIF for the program of the British singer Estelle . [1]also came around that time and improve Coupe le deux , a duet with rapper Walloon Akro out. In early 2009, a new single, the title was again Love me another day received. This took them along with The Sweet Mints. During the summer Leki & The Sweet Mints released the single Elvis out. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Television [ edit ] In 2001 Leki graduated as Licentiate in Law at the University of Antwerp (former UIA). While studying Law , she was adopted by TMF . There she was the program Coolsweat present. This was the first hip-hop program on Belgian television. Leki later moved to JIM , where she daily program Hitbox and hiphop weekly program 411 Magazine presented. Later she presenting Hitbox over to Eveline Hoste order to concentrate. more on her music career During the summer, she was also seen in Festivalitis! , the festival of JIM. On January 25, 2007 Leki was the host of Provant.be , a program broadcast by the regional stations ATV and RTV which shows what the province of Antwerp does for its residents. The provincial government hit with the choice of Leki a new road in terms of the often "boring" experienced government communications . Also in 2007, she was one of the presenters of The Countdown Show , a program to monitor JIM was between the two parts of Idol 2007 with behind the scenes interviews. Leki was in the spring of 2007, also appeared in Celebrity Shock , a program of VTM , where she formed a duo with Davy Brocatus . In 2008 Leki presented the showbiz program Showtime at JIM. During the summer of that year she also presented the program Let's Go Lasgo , which we were looking for a new singer for the group Lasgo . In 2008, her song Over the rainbow , the title song of the famous television series Prison Break . In the autumn of 2008 she was in Norway for copresentation of the new season of 71 ° North to replace Evi Hanssen who was pregnant. The recordings were halted after Copresenter Ernst-Paul Hasselbach and production assistant Lina Custers during a car accident on October 11, 2008, had come. killed During the summer of 2009 she presented the "Summer of ..." the program Hit the Road , which she visited every episode an executor of a summer hit. Also in 2009, she presented the program for JIM 2015: The Other Side Of The World, which centered on the Millennium Development Goals . In the fall she took on a new season of 71 ° north , which was seen in VTM and the AVRO . In 2012 she would play a roll in the family . [2] Radio [ edit ] Leki presented a number of years the R & B program Juice at Studio Brussel . It was an offshoot of Coolsweat , the program they presented at TMF. In January 2009 she went to work at the then newly established hitzender MNM . She presented on Saturday Leki , which focused on R & B and soul . The program was shut down at the end of that year. Leki received proposals for other programs, but hit it off. [3] In autumn 2013 she joined Radio 2 to work as copresentatrice of the madams , replacing Ilse Van Hoecke . Category:1978 births Category:Women's music